


softly

by champagnekiss (mintcigars)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, miwa is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcigars/pseuds/champagnekiss
Summary: in which kageyama miwa tries to deny her fast growing feelings for haiba alisa in this heteromative society.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Kudos: 1





	softly

sat in a café at 5'oclock, there was miwa kageyama staring silently to the people who passed by. her head was heavy with thoughts, too heavy that she didn't even realize a presence besides her. “miwa??? hey miwaa” said the person waving her hands to catch her attention until she finally looked up to find the last person she wanted to see in the moment, alisa haiba.

“hey! are you okay there miwa? you looked so dazed, i'm worried you know” she said with a cute pout. oh dear god, please gave miwa the strength she needed to not lip locking with the woman in front of her right now. “anyway can i sit here? sitting alone in a café ain't fun you know” she continued, seemed like she didn't even need miwa permission because she plopped herself instantly after saying that.

the space between them was so close, she could smell the floral scent coming off from her clothes. it would be nice if miwa could drapped herself on alisa's embrace. no, no, no what were you thinking miwa?! miwa immediately slapped herself for thinking such things. this was why she didn't want to meet alisa haiba, she made miwa thought of unlogical things that wouldn't happen sooner or later.

alisa haiba made her did some unquestionable things to a person that she barely knew over a month. calling her up late at night, thank god alisa never asked why. wanting to hold hands with her or kiss that kissable lips that've been chattering away besides her. miwa knew this wasn't right, that was why she was avoiding alisa. also what would her family thought about this? the world we living in is a heteromative society after all.

there was also a possibilty that alisa didn't swing this way and everything about their relationship would crumble. she needed time to recollect her thoughts, was this just a mere attraction or was she really catched feelings this early? wasn't this too fast? but alisa always knew where and when to find her, and there was no way in a world miwa could reject her.

“miwaaaaa, i am asking you if you wanted to come over sometimes or not?!” alisa spoke, a little bit annoyed because miwa hadn't responded to her question for sometime now. miwa thoughts though was a different matter altogether, it froze when she heard that question. what, alisa haiba wanted her in her house??!?!?!?! was this an invitation??? or maybe let listened to her question once more, maybe she misheard right?

so miwa asked alisa to repeat it once more, turned out her hearings was still okay. soo???? alisa haiba really did asked her to come over to her house????? “so what's your answer miwa? i've been waiting long enough” alisa said again with her pouty lips. ahhhhh, really... dear god in heavens, miwa would ask you for your forgiveness later. because in the moment, all she wanted to do was to crash her lips against alisa's. so she did, she kissed alisa's lips in front of all those spectactors in the café. fuck the society, miwa didn't want to care anymore. this time she would do things differently, who knows anyway?maybe alisa could be her one and only.

alisa was taken a back, but not like she mind it. in fact she've been waiting for this moment for all her life, so she kissed miwa back. after a few minutes they parted ways, gasping for oxygen. “about your offer, i think tonight will be a great time for me to come over” miwa answered her with her eyes looking away, blushing red color evident on her face. alisa face lit up, “that's tottally fine, shall we go then?” with that, hand in hand they walked out from that café.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work uploaded in ao3, if there is something you want to tell me, please do! i like getting constructive criticism, i will be very happy if you leave one. i hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
